Immortal Icicle
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: "Love can thaw a frozen heart." - Frozen
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Prologue**

Snuggling deeper under her blanket, she remained still under the pretence of sleep and listened to the sounds of her caretaker entering the room. She could hear the soft shuffle of his shoes as he approached her nest, the excited drumming of his heart and the metal-chains he carried in his hands. Her nose easily picked up on the male's scent of arousal and the chloroform he'd soaked his sleeve in – she cringed in distaste.

It wasn't _him;_ just a weaker male.

His intentions were clear though.

Her bedding-materials shifted as he kneeled on her nest and she opened her eyes to watch him peel back her cover. She sneered when he fully removed her blanket and she saw his face – his distort grin and lustful eyes. Slowly, his hand reached for her…

* * *

 **Original**

He didn't know what possessed him to wander this far into his half-brother's territory or why he had gone in this direction at all. He'd simply been doing rounds and insuring his underlings did their work. Perhaps his subconscious, his _**beast**_ had something to show him.

Deciding he had wasted enough time, he turned to leave however a surge of _ancient magic_ made him pause. It was a type of magic rarely used in this era, falling into extinction as humans and demons became lazy. Only a few used it… _however what is such magic doing here?_

Interest quirked, he strode forward.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Here it is -** **Immortal** **Icicle is** **officially** **a story-story now, not just a snippet collection. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Chapter 1: Unnatural

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _The unnatural, too is natural._

 _ **Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter One; Unnatural**

" _Sessho…"Her lips whispered in the dark, he could feel her soft breathes on his neck and smell the sour fragrance of her fear, of her uncertainty…he watched slowly as she lifted her head and her strange eyes gazed deeply into his. To a human, they wouldn't have seen their beautiful glow on this dark night as eerie; they weren't to him. No, they reminded him of who she was._

" _Kagome…I-"_

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A snarl erupted his lips, dangerous as he whipped around to face his companion and watched as the he blinked in confusion of which immediately turned into anger. His own features twisted in aggression and his hair stood on end, a hiss escaping as he bent and lunched himself forward in an attack. His sharp claws that were posed to dig into his flesh were quickly knocked away and the demon found himself struggling to find his balance however as soon as his feet found the earth, he was knocked on his side with a poisonous claw around his neck.

Another hiss came from the demon.

Pulling back his lips, he revealed his white canines and growled lowly. He tightened his hand and barked threateningly. "Submit, neko!"

"I-I submit…I submit, Lord Sesshoumaru." The feline stuttered and quickly moved away from the daiyoukai once he was released. The demon avoided eye contact and kept his ears pressed submissively against his skull. Without another look, he dismissed him with a loud bark and turned his back on him.

The daiyoukai did not need a weaker, stupider youkai to tell him something he had easily sensed. Normally, he sent his brother to investigate surges of magic, restless demons or the infinite drama of the human villages around the borders of his lands. However his brother was away and this _was not_ normal magic. This type of magic was not rare or even hardly spoken of – it was extinct.

This magic was **dead.**

Also, a headache.

This magic was a part of nature, it wasn't something that an intelligent being could control and it was said that not even the gods had the ability to tame it. It was supposed to be part of the essence of the universe itself and unpredictable, it only helped anyone or anything if it deemed necessary such as the creation of this world. It was unknown if this magic the ability to think or feel, it did however have a mind of its own. This magic was connected to the deeper, untouchable or incomprehensible part of life.

Due this deeper connection to life this magic had, it was causing chaos on the edge of his lands and in his brother's forest. It was making demons revert back to their old ways whereabouts instinct was everything, the plant life was increasing and overgrowing. The animals were showing signs of intellect and beginning to walk upright – even to him, it was rather disturbing. Humans were being affected too, only physically though for some were growing rapidly to be the size of mountains or developing traits of other species. _It was as if there were Inuyasha clones running around._

Slowly, the plant grew denser and the atmosphere changed into something darker. He sensed the auras of the surrounding creatures becoming less as they moved away from the source of magic and the less intelligent being wiped into _nothing…the magic is protecting something. This Sesshoumaru won't allow this display of unnatural activity and will destroy what it protects. This Sesshoumaru will not stand for this._

The inuyoukai moved deeper and deeper into the unknown.

An unnatural butterfly fluttered by.

* * *

 **Original**

A human female lay by the well; a dark, mattered mane cushioned her frail frame of which lay riddled with blue and black bruises. Her limbs were mere skin and bone covered by a blue cloth, trembling from the spring breeze or lack of clothing he could not tell. Physically, she was nothing…

However spiritually, she blossomed as a beautiful Sakura tree. Her powers were a deep, shocking pink as it took the shape of butterflies of which fluttered around her in a protective manner and sent out a calming, soothing aura. It was welcoming and warm, but it seemed to desperately call for help. It searched and reached out for assistance, to be cared for and protected.

 _Incapable miko…_ yet the inuyoukai smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you guys!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	3. Chapter 2: Found

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other_

 ** _Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Two; Found**

Then another flew by.

And another.

Golden orbs watched as more appeared slowly one by one, each moving with unnatural grace and shimmering with an abnormal pink color – no. Pausing briefly, the daiyoukai waited patiently as one fluttered closer and landed on his outstretched palm. It flapped its wings calmly as he inspected the 'insect' further'.

…it wasn't a butterfly. It was reiki.

A physical manifestation of energy formed in the shape of the gentle creature.

He startled when he felt it brush against his own energy and _latch_ itself, its physical form vanishing as it absorbed itself into his own energy. Grinding his teeth, he forced himself to stop from screaming in pain and barely managed to catch himself on his knees at the _ **immense**_ _**pain**_ shuttering throughout his _very_ _ **soul**_. This energy spread itself, connecting, joining, mixing… _ **bonding…**_

Panting, growls and rumbles escaped him as he shifted into his true form. Breathing growls while his organs and bones changed, transforming to becoming bigger and stronger. Saliva dripped from his muzzle as he struggled through the pain of his change and a deeper, angrier growl echoed through the forest as he managed to drag himself to his throbbing feet. Each step he began to take felt as if he were stepping on a thousand spikes however he continued forward, approaching the source of this madness – towards _**her.**_

 _ **Her…her…her…**_ His paws thundered against the soft earth, speeding up with each moment and swiftly dodging obstacles. Dirt and grass upturned whilst he ran… _ **her…her…her…**_

More 'butterflies' appeared, leading the way.

The youkai forced himself between the thick trees, shoving them away to reveal a clearing – a beautiful, strange dome. The insects caressed, lightly brushing against him and guiding him toward the manifestation of magic. It seemed to reach out at him, gently pulling him to it and inviting him within. He moved into it, a pleasant tingle racing down his spine to his soul and his icy heart upon the gift the magic presented. His soul's frantic and blind vibrations calmed and soothed, no longer a chaos. _**He was complete.**_

"Kagome."

Her name tasted sweet on his tongue and he bent to cradle her fragile, broken body against his. Her strong, lovely shield slowly faded into shimmers of light along with those butterflies and her energy recollected itself within her body. Another smaller portion of it stuck to his fur, clinging to his sliver strands and forcing him to stay in this form.

 _Incapable miko –_ yet he smiled.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank You!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Chapter 3: Care

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _To care is to be strong_

 ** _Unknown_**

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Three: Care**

Her body was too light as he cradled her, hunching over her frail form to protect her from the chaos unfolding around and the chilling breeze. He leapt from tree to tree on his hind legs, dodging and ducking attempts of harm of this ancient magic. It was appeared as if this magic was angry he'd taken her from its protective binds and was lashing out. It obviously wanted the strange miko back however he wouldn't wield – she was his.

He ducked under a flying rock and barely managed to jump over a sudden sinkhole. _Did it not realize these attempts at him could possibly harm her too?_ With a huffing growl, he strapped her to his chest with his tail and moved onto all fours. Quickly and swiftly, he raced from the source of ancient magic. The world began to blur around them as he carried his precious person to safety; he continued to evade and avoid.

Finally, he came upon the edge of the magic and slowed. Yelping as he barely missed another flying boulder with a side-step, clutching her to him in a tight and now armed embrace.

"Some magic, huh?" Chuckled a voice and he sharply turned with a growl. The same neko from before stood before him…no, it was a different one. This wasn't one of his servants as he was dressed an in clean, silk kimono of calm blue and wore what appeared to be glass upon his nose. This demon's brown hair was cut short, a messy style with a fringe that almost covered his bland brown eyes. His cat tail swished behind him lazily as they analyzed each other. "Relax, my Lord, I am a do-healer."

"This Sesshoumaru does not recognize you, neko. How is it you knew this Sesshoumaru would require your assistance?" The daiyoukai demanded, pulling the little woman deeper into his arms.

"This magic was doing more harm than good; I figured someone would need help. It appears as if I'm correct, I would be more than willing to help the miko." The neko stated and he found himself striking a paw backwards to backhand a reaching tree. He was quick to step further away from the enchanted forest. "You cannot protect and heal her at the same time, my Lord…"

He paused to glance down her pale, sunken face; his heart clenched at the sight.

"…if she isn't tended to immediately,-"

"If you fail, neko, you will suffer the consequences." The daiyoukai snarled threateningly and gently placed her on the ground, golden gaze lingering on her sorrowful frame. The other youkai reached for her and began checking her frame; he turned his back to watch for attacks however kept his hearing mostly on the female. He was quick to create a whip of energy to slice another boulder in half, the sides flying past the humanoids and stopped a tree trunk just in time.

He wasn't surprised when a tree unrooted itself and reached for them. The Lord was quick to leap into the tree's approach and slash at the bark with his claws, dividing it. It fell apart and lay unmoving but the earth began to shake, a giant emerged from the ground. A growl rumpled throughout his chest as it tried to smack him though he easily moved to the side and sidestepped again as it stomped around. The creature bent and roared in his face but he remained unmoved and created a ribbon of light to lash out at the earth-giant.

Its head fell from its body yet still moved, grabbing at air as he moved around. He flipped over its hand and cut at its wrist, it's hand fell towards the earth then stopped. It reattached itself to another part of the body and he noticed that the head had too – suddenly _she_ whimpered.

He turned and the creature formed a fist, moving swiftly to hammer at him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Chapter 4: Return

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _I wish RIP meant Return If Possible_

 ** _Unknown_**

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Four; Return**

Suddenly, the creatures stopped and crumbled into rocks.

The environment followed the being's example; plants shrunk and reverted back to their usual state. As the magic drew back within itself however he was not interested in watching everything return to normal and turned to face the weakened miko. She still appeared as fragile as before with those bony limbs and sunken eyes yet her aura was calmer, no longer vibrating restlessly and desperately. It flowed smoothly, gracefully within his own energy…but something felt distinctly different.

But she was safe.

The danger of death taking her was now absent.

Feeling lighter, he reached out and cradled her. _Miko, you are safe now…this Sesshoumaru has you._

"My lord, she's safe from death but I must monitor her condition. I managed to heal the wound that was killing her with my reiki however if her condition isn't watched, she might face death's door again. She's been tortured, starved and neglected – I must monitor her health. Please, my Lord, take me with you and let me watch over her." The youkai pleaded, his eyes wide and urgent.

It felt as if the neko was questioning his ability to care for her and he fought the instinctive urge to warn off this male. She _bonded with_ _ **him – she chose him. Not this weak thing.**_ However he knew that he did not possess the knowledge to insure her good health or understand how to properly care for her after the painful experience she must have gone through. "This Sesshoumaru will allow it. What is your name, neko?"

"Akitoki, Lord Sesshoumaru." He responded eagerly and excitedly readjusted the glass-object on his nose. "Just Akitoki."

He merely nodded, eyeing the male warily and began heading in the direction of his palace. The healer huffed happily and quickly followed behind him, rather silently.

Confusion swirled within his mind like a whirlpool, water rippling and splashing about as he held her tighter. She was light in his arms, yes but he could still _feel_ her although this felt like a dream and should not be real. It felt as if he were trapped in an illusion where his secret desires where happening when it should not be possible. This very moment should not be real – this was impossible.

Yet she was real. She _**was**_ here.

Wasn't she?

"She's _thee_ Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon No Tama... from the stories." The neko stated and jogged up to his side, sending the female a curious glance. He snarled and the male immediately distanced himself, giving them space. Akitoki held up his hands defensively. "Gomen, My Lord."

"She is."

"Was she not left to die?"

The daiyoukai didn't respond.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!  
Moon's Phantom38  
**_


	6. Chapter 5: Pain

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _The soul's bliss and suffering are bound together_

 ** _Jane Kenyon_**

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Five; Pain**

Entering his chambers, he placed her gently on his futon and tucked her neatly under the duvet. His golden orbs examined her pale orbs in puzzled delight and his heart pounded loudly within his chest while her rekei danced wonderfully peacefully in his own. He could not sense her emotions, there seemed to be a cold barrier blocking his way to her thoughts and feelings. He could only feel the warmth and feminine energy through her forced connection, telling him she was no longer in a state of peril and she felt calm for the time being – that she was here.

The daiyoukai was overjoyed to see her, to feel her petite body in his arms and hear her soft breathes. But how?

He knew little as to what happened; his brother refused to utter a word of _that day_ and she'd simply vanished. The hybrid returned from his travels without the miko and locked himself in his chambers, refusing to tend to his own basic needs. Inuyasha's energy had been all over, wild and frantic…and without her beads…with her tie – without the priestess. He'd returned alone.

The Lord remembered how he'd forced himself into his brother's rooms, desperate and wild as he sought answers. He had grabbed his own sibling by his throat and shook him violently, growling loudly. He'd been unable to produce any words in his rage and confusion however he immediately stopped when a loud, heart-breaking sob escaped from his brother's lips. The boy's body trembled and tears continuously flowed, he had quickly joined his brother in his mourning.

Howls echoed throughout the Western Lands.

They had all mourned her 'death', youkai and humans alike. Yet here she lay.

"Why are you here, miko?" He questioned and sighed when he received no response. Had she been taken by vengeful youkai or stolen by lustful humans? Had she not agreed to their terms and fought against them to warrant torture? Had she been trapped somewhere, in a cave or a hole, for some time? Where had she been? He had so many a question yet no answers.

He gazed upon her sleeping face and tenderly brushed aside her oily locks. The daiyoukai paused and thumbed her hair – her body's been neglected and it needed care. He lifted her into his arms again and carried her to his bathing chamber, he peeled off her rags. Sadness and rage swelled within his heavy breast, he ground his teeth to force his demonic instincts aside however it did nothing to stop his tears as he tended to her and washed her frail frame. A whimper left him as he dried her broken body and clothed her with his own robes.

He cradled her to him as he lay down, clawed hand combing through her dark locks.

 _She had suffered – this Sesshoumaru had not been there. Nothing had been done but mourn her 'death', it shall not happen again. Miko, you now belong to this Sesshoumaru and you will be safe from harm. Nothing will touch you again, this Sesshoumaru has you._

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet Six: Invited**

Emerald studied him and his nose scented for deceit, the inyoukai remained unmoveable. He sat perfectly sit behind his papers and ink, his posture straight and claws crossed on the desk. He only time he moved was when he blinked. _Stupid perfectionist._

"Why have you called me here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He inquired, feeling both paranoid and curious. The Lord of West had kept in contact over the past thirty years, making sure he was taking care of Rin and their litter properly. He knew it he hadn't been invited over because of Rin and children. _Another war?_

"This Sesshoumaru had summoned you here because…"The Lord paused and his eyes flickered with doubt. "This one is uncertain if he is being tricked."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Chapter 6: Saved

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _He does not want anyone to be destroyed_

 _2 Peter 3:8-9_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Six; Saved**

" _No!"_

 _Her musical voice screamed and her hands wrapped strongly around his own, pulling back on his force. Startled, his orbs flew open to meet her strangely coloured ones and blinding will of defence within them. She glared fiercely at him while digging her blunt nails into the skin of his hands and pulled further on his hands – it was barely enough._

 _Just barely, the blade pressed against his chest._

 _Yet enough._

" _I said no!" She screamed again, tugging desperately. He could see she was putting all her energy and force into this, her little feet sliding against the gravel. She was helpless in obtaining her goal nonetheless continued, trying and trying despite her powerlessness. He could see the beads of perspiration on her forehead and the salty tears that began to leak from her eyes._

 _He paused briefly in his slight struggle against her. "Why does a miko care about a youkai?"_

 _Those sparkling tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and a pitiful sob escaped her trembling lips. She sniffed, still struggling and answered. "All life is precious!"_

 _He frowned at her. "You are a miko, your purpose in life is to destroy evil. Youkai are evil."_

 _She tugged more intently and her body began to shake with sobs. She shook her head to the sides as she bit her lip in desperation and even created a small wound, the blood catching his attention. This human was hurting herself just so_ _ **he**_ _wouldn't harm himself – relieve himself of this miserable existence. With an annoyed sigh, he let go of the knife and watched dully as she flew to the ground._

 _He crouched next to her as she curled up and sobbed her heart out. Eventually, she stopped her crying and uncurled herself. She sat up and he watched in mild disgust as she wiped her tears and nose on the back of her hand. "Disgusting human."_

 _The priestess ignored him and placed_ _ **his**_ _knife in_ _pouch. He growled, reaching for her pouch but she slapped his hands away and he hissed at the slight burning sensation. Bringing his hand to his face, he sniffed at his burning skin only to recoil with distaste. "Man, I should've thought of using my reiki."_

 _Her mood changed and she seemed lighter as she studied him curiously. She titled her head, her wild hair moving with her like a drape and she placed her hands on her hips. "You look like my cat. You even act like him…well, expect that… you're not fat!"_

 _He sneered at her._

 _She burst into laughter and he huffed at her, feeling his cheeks flush. First she behaved as if the world was ending and now she was acting like this. He could only glare at her as a strange, pleasant feeling settled within his chest. Uncomfortable, he walked off._

 _She quickly followed him. "What's your name?"_

" _I do not have one. Has your mother not taught you that youkai are evil?"_

" _I'll name you…Buyo, after my cat. No, I can't say my mom did." She replied enthusiastically and skipped alongside him. He glanced at her strangely; something glittered in her eyes but quickly vanished again. "Well, not exactly like Buyo because you have red eyes."_

" _Leave." He snarled and flashed his fangs at her, hoping to scare her off. She blinked at him stupidly then shook her head and grabbed at his sleeve. He sighed again and kept walking, oddly comforted by the weight of this strange female hanging on his robes._

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet 7: Illusion**

His mind raced.

It wasn't a trick – it wasn't an illusion. This was real…she was real, she was actually there.

It was Kagome.

It was his mother!

He fell to his knees and his trembling hand cupped her face, feeling her cold skin. His mother, she was actually alive and back in the past where he – they – believed she belonged though she didn't look well. She resembled a corpse as she lay there covered in multiple blankets so, so frail as if she'd break under a single touch. His nose wrinkled, he couldn't tell if the scent (his scent) she was drowning in was a good or bad thing.

This isn't an illusion.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **THANKS :)**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	8. Chapter 7: No Trick

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion_

 _Arthur Koeslter_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Seven: No Trick**

Green glittered under the morning rays of the sun, his fluffy tail twitched behind him as he attempted to comprehend the scene before him. It was hard to wrap his mischievous mind around this matter; his hearing listened to the comforting heartbeat, her skin was soft and a little dry under his fingertips. His sharp nose smelt her – _his mother._

"Ka-san?" He whispered and his heart lurched into his throat. He suddenly found it hard to swallow.

"Is it really the miko?"

His senses told him so, yes…but this was impossible. She was dead – dead! Dead, dead…dead…

Crawling forward on his hands and knees, he sniffed intently as he ignored the tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He reached out slowly, trembling as he touched her again and cradled her hand to his chest. A sob escaped his lips and he found himself burying his face in her hair, smelling that familiar soothing scent. It smelt like her, it smelt like his beautiful and invincible mother…yet didn't. His senses told him it was her – it was his mother.

"Yes…" He mumbled into her dark locks and sniffed again. She smelt like she but something was off; she smelt of Kagome and…'chemicals'. He remembered a long time ago, in his younger years that she'd returned to their era with strange liquids and had to practice for some test. He didn't understand what she meant or what these liquid were however he knew that had he swallowed some, he'd become sick. _Had she swallowed these 'chemicals'? It smells like she's consumed enough that it's part of her scent…there's another scent too._

But she was here.

"It's no illusion or trick, it's not even in imposter. It's her – it's ka-san…"He stated and pulled away from her frail form. Eyes not once straying from her; afraid that if he blinked or turned away for a second that she'd vanish and this was all a dream. It felt a dream. "She smells different…"

"Indeed."

He wiped any remaining tears and regathered himself. Sesshoumaru had taught him that he wasn't supposed to show such emotions so openly; he hoped that this moment hadn't done anything to the image he was trying to portray to the older youkai. Surely, the Lord understood this moment of weakness. He'd changed since back then when they'd first come face to face however this was _still_ Sesshoumaru.

He turned to glance at the older youkai.

The daiyoukai was staring at his mother, his face impassive yet he'd been around enough to know that slight crease in his eyebrows and dull orbs to see that they were thinking the same thing. They were both terribly confused and concerned, wondering what the hell was going on?

She died five hundred years ago.

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet Eight: Impossible**

He looked to the Lord of the West, mouth gaping like a fish out water. "H-How? This is impossible!"

The daiyoukai said nothing expect sitting himself next to his son-in-law, allowing his golden orbs to linger on the priestess's face and allowed the kistune to comprehend the situation. As he had said an _impossible_ situation nonetheless he was relived this wasn't a trick or illusion. He was soothed, more than grateful she was alive – _she was here._

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why is she so young? How is she alive?" The younger youkai questioned and leaned forward, scenting her. He was getting a little frantic. "Besides your scent, what is that smell? Why does she smell so…so _sick and fresh?_ How can she even smell like that?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **The timeline will be explained eventually in the story. Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Chapter 8: Thoughts

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _What is the truth? Is it really true?_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Eight: Thoughts**

The fox watched his master's back, his mind a whirlwind of confused thoughts despite his relieved heart. He understood quite well that one did not _just_ come back from the dead; his intuition told him that something was going to happen. It would not be something big that could hurt these lands and the people within it, those days were at rest for now. No, he thought eyeing his master, it would not affect everyone but only the people he held dear within his heart.

Finally he broke the heavy silence.

"Don't get me wrong, I love ka-san…she raised me and taught me but it's been three hundred years. She's a mortal and the well, it's gone but even so it never worked this way. She's supposed to be dead…"Shippou spoke and searched his mind for answers. Throughout their travels while searching for the pieces of the scared jewel, surely something had happened – no. There weren't artefacts either or beings with such power, the closest would be Sesshoumaru but he _knew_ the daiyoukai had no such power. "She stayed in this era and was traveling with Inuyasha."

"The Hybrid said the miko was dead."

They were both quiet, they knew the inuyokai hadn't been pretending. He had been mourning as an inuyokai would; they'd seen his salty tears and watched him waste away in his room. They finally forced themselves into his private chambers to stop this harmful behaviour and grieved with him – the lands had howled their despair alongside the grieving hybrid. His despair had been real.

"You say that she's been tortured, Sesshoumaru-sama, if we track her scent then we'll be able to find her did this to her. Whoever they are will have to be interrogated before-"

"It cannot be done, she was 'sent' here by ancient magic. Magic that only the universe has control over, it's much like nature. It acts upon its own will and a being cannot force their will on it. The place where this Sesshoumaru found the miko was disrupted by this magic and if one were to return, there would be no evidence left." He answered and sought out her energy that she'd forced upon him, finding her calm. She was still asleep.

"Inuyasha-"

"He will face this Sesshoumaru."

The fox-youkai grimaced, he'd watched this specific daiyouaki fall into unrequited love with his beautiful yet obvious mother. In his youth, he and Rin would enjoy spying on the two in the more peaceful moments. He'd seen how his mother had thawed this Lord's frozen heart and turned him into a real alpha. How the daiyoukai would would simply sit and listen to her mindless chatter, or allow her temper tantrums and childish affections. The Lord had basked in her presence as one would the sun. He'd loved – loves her.

There was even a connection between them now that hadn't been there before.

When Inuyasha returned he wouldn't be happy. Not one bit.

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet Nine: Invincible**

He had led the kistune away, afraid his frantic aura would make the miko worse. She might be able to sense someone in danger and without being able to do anything, become upset. She'd always been that way, becoming emotional when unable to do anything and pushing herself into harm's way. The miko believed she was invincible when someone was harmed.

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure why she's still young however it seems she was tortured in her time and barely managed to escape. This Sesshoumaru found her in time; the healer says she won't wake for a while."

Shippou laughed dryly. "She always seemed so invincible."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Chapter 9: Heal

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _When 'I' is replaced with 'we' even illness becomes wellness_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Nine: Heal**

"How's ka-san, healer?" The fox-youkai asked and the neko moved his clawed hand to her forehead, checking her body's temperature. Then observed the female's fluttering eyelids and smiled in relief when she snuggled under her comforter. He grinned broadly at the men.

"She'll be fine. It appears that she's dreaming however after the trauma she's been though, it'll be awhile before she wakes. She must remained undisturbed otherwise there might be permanent damage to her emotional well-being. Any unfamiliar scents or energies will make her body go on alert which will undo any process she's accomplished thus far. I suggest that she's guarded."

The daiyoukai nodded in response, his golden orbs lingering on her sleeping form and dismissed the neko. Shippou eyed the healer when he lingered in the doorway and finally relaxed when he left. "Are you sure you can trust that cat, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai. Go send a message for the hybrid, he must return immediately." He ordered, seating himself next to the priestess and guarding her. He settled into a meditative position, reaching for her through their connected energies and calmed when feeling her soothed reiki. The Lord understood why she had forced a bond on him; after all the things she must've gone through, she had simply ensured her survival by connecting her energy with someone powerful enough to protect her.

He couldn't say he was displeased with this however he would've wanted to her to want, _need_ him in return before forming this connection. He was unsure of how to take it from here once she awoke.

 _Glancing to the side, he watched her pace slacken and her breathing grow heavier as she tried to keep up. Her features were flushed red and she laughed a little as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Secretly, he was amazed she'd gone on this long; they've been walking since morning and at the moment, stars twinkled upon them. The full moon hung above them, gazing upon all with its crimson hue this night. It was the only one to witness the cat-youkai's kindness that night._

 _The priestess immediately called after him. "Wait! Please! Please, wait for me!"_

 _She slowed to a stop, no longer able to keep on – he kept walking. He wished to get rid of her grounding presence so he could rid himself of this existence, he was suffering and it was painful to prolong his existence. If she continued to stay by his side, he couldn't do what he wanted. No miko was going to stop this youkai._

" _Please! I don't want to be alone!"_

 _He stopped; turning, he looked over his shoulder and watched those sad tears fall once more…_ _ **how familiar…**_

 _Sighing, walked toward her and reached for her. Hooking his arm under her knees and the other around her lithe back, he cradled the female to his chest. She gasped in surprise and gaped at him, he huffed in amusement at her expression. He was pleased to see that her tears had stopped and felt something pleasant hum in his chest when she gripped at his robes once more. "You are heavy."_

 _He outright laughed at her outraged shriek._

 _She calmed at his laughter and giggled along. Snuggling into his chest, she hid a blush and quickly allowed slumber to overtake her. A smile silently plastered itself onto his normally sullen features._

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet 10: Imply**

He considered his actions.

Shippou had wished to stay and guard his mother's side until she came to yet he'd made it obvious he wasn't happy about his daughter and grandchildren being left alone. He didn't want the younger youkai to stay, he was afraid the kistune's concerned aura was going to make her condition worse and personally didn't see what his daughter loved about him so much besides being a decent warrior. "This Sesshoumaru knows you wish to stay but Rin and grandchildren are unsafe alone."

"Great! I'll go fetch them then I can watch over Kaa-san."

Rin and his grandchildren were welcome – the kistune _wasn't._

Somehow he'd implied that he _was_.

He _barely_ resisted a sigh.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	11. Chapter 10: Kagome

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _The ones who notice the storm in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart are the ones you need to let in._

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Ten: Kagome**

 _He watched her from over the flames, raw colours and shadows dancing across her face. She looked rather peaceful beside the warmth and wrapped up in furs he was forced to steal. She didn't have to know that he'd stolen them – she'd been so happy when he'd given them to her. He was just tired of watching her shiver every night she continued to cling to his side and robes. He caressed the creases she's created on his sleeve._

 _She didn't like to be alone._

 _He didn't know what happened that led to her being by herself however he's been around her enough to know it wasn't by choice, she must've been forcibly separated by her companion or pack. She didn't talk about whatever happened, only about people who she held dear in her too large of a heart. She told him about the little fox that became her son, about the couple who had many children that loved each dearly, the little girl who saved a Lord and the powerful Lord himself that sought redemption for his cold ways. There was someone else too yet she never said anything about him, as if it was too painful._

 _He only guessed that it was a 'he'._

 _She made slips from time to time, mentioning his crass language and rough ways. He could tell that she'd given this male her heart; she didn't say she had but he could tell by that sparkle in her eyes and her lovely smile. He was jealous of this male – he'd never been loved like that._

 _He wished to have a place in her heart too._

" _I want to be special too…Kagome." He glanced at her again, finding a soft smile among those shifting shadows and colours. She may have been a pest in the beginning, stopping him every time he got_ _ **too tired**_ _…however he couldn't pinpoint when she stopped being pest. He'd even gone to carrying her around when she could no longer go one till the point where he was stealing to keep her healthy and building fires._

 _He had never willingly done these things._

 _The cat youkai watched over the sleeping priestess, guarding her from the evils of the night and ensuring she was kept warm until the sun rose. He stared as those strange orbs fluttered open and those pretty features flush under his attention, laughing when she squeaked and ducked under her furs. He didn't say anything about her smelly breathe when she yawned and merely pointed to the nearest pool of water. His eyes lingering on her humming form before going off to hunt._

She was a human; she didn't know how to properly fend for herself. _He thought amusingly, shifting his form into a giant cat and easily tracked their next meal. He silently followed the deer, cursing when he accidently stepped on a twig and took chase. He quickly raced after the creature and over some bushes, catching it by the throat. His sharp canines tore into the deer's soft flesh, taking its life._

 _Suddenly, his ears picked up on a startled gasp and he glanced up to see Kagome._

" _K-Kagome!"_

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet 11: Incline**

Sitting beside her, he stared at her still features…she looked so peaceful. It was as if she knew he acted as her servant, behaving unfit for a Lord and waited on every need she had. That he protected her every night and regularly checked on her during the day.

She wasn't even his…she wasn't _his_ either.

She wasn't the mate or lover of his half-brother, merely a friend. He understood that she had developed feelings for him, one that surpassed friendship and that his brother somewhat too seen her that way. His brother had never pursued her, though he didn't know the reasons. Yet he still felt inclined to send his brother a message and inform him.

With a sigh, he left to find a messenger.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank You!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Chapter 11: Silent World

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Wake up - life waits for no one_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Eleven; Silent World**

Darkness swept over the western lands as the sun faded behind the horizon, vanishing behind the trees and distant villages. It gave way to the twinkling stars above, gifting the sleeping world flickers of light as the crescent moon rose to take the place of the resting sun and provide its dull light. It may not have as much power of the beautiful sun yet just enough so the earth was not in complete darkness – completely vulnerable.

Similarly to the ever watchful Lord.

His gaze lingered on his bonded; his golden orbs taking in as much detail as possible and searching for any sign of her awakening. He understood that wherever she'd been had brought her only misery and pain, loneliness away from her dear ones. Though, he knew too that this long sleep she took could lead her never awakening either. He was eager to see those beautiful chocolate eyes, hear her childish delight of the world around and see her twirling among the Sakura blossoms.

He did not wish to lose her to this sleep.

She belonged in the waking world, picking flowers with his daughter and scowling at his iciness. She should be startling him with her light affection, throwing his brother to the ground with her temper and guiding her son along his path of life. The miko was needed here where he could embrace her and tell her to never leave his side again – he wished to see her smile once more.

Upon first meeting the miko, he'd been interested in her demise and had been more than shocked when she had emerged unscratched from his poison. From then, he'd curiously yet passively observed the female from a distance and been charmed by her fierce temper. Her childish habits had put him off at first until he'd accepted they were a part of her and without such mannerisms, she would not be herself. Soon, he joined his brother's little pack to learn she was alpha despite his brother leading the way and enjoyed caring for others. He had witnessed more than once, the miko putting another life before her own.

She even began to mother Rin.

A child not from her own blood, much like the little fox.

He grew attached to her as she began to talk his ear off and offer him affection. He grew used to her smelly morning breathe, her need to constantly wash and the way she offered him tea with a brilliant smile. Her thundering temper was amusing even with her constant change of mood and he had found comfort in the way she had sometimes clung to his side. He enjoyed the way she laughed and felt warmed by her compassionate heart. Her presence was soothing and hard to miss.

If she stepped into a room, a person knew she was there.

…now, she was quiet and sleeping.

He whispered longingly, brushing a stray lock from her resting features and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. "This world awaits your awakening, Kagome…this Sesshoumaru needs you."

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet 12: Impressions**

 **Past**

 _He and his brother had decided to come to a truce of sorts, they'd work together until that_ _ **insect**_ _was dead and then they'd go their separate ways. At current, his brother was marching toward his camp with he and his pack in tow. His ward, Rin was overjoyed and wouldn't stop jabbering on about how nice and wonderful his brother's wrench was. He wasn't in the mood for her chatter but didn't have the heart to tell be quiet._

" _Aaaaaah! Get it off! Get it off!"_

 _His first impression was a dancing monkey._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	13. Chapter 12: Control

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Control doesn't exist; just a concept made by man to play god._

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twelve; Control**

Hiding in the shadow of the light, pressing herself against the walls of the hallway and silently watched as the Lord unwillingly left the side of his little female. Ensuring the daiyoukai had put enough distance between them, she quickly pushed aside the door and slunk within the forbidden chambers. Closing the door properly behind it before slinking closer to the resting female, praying that none one walked in. A few minutes with the beautiful creature would be enough – just a few minutes.

Leaning close to the priestess, she took a shuttering breathe and reached out a trembling hand to caress her cheek. She bit her lip to keep herself from squealing outright and alerting anyone of her presence in the Lord's chambers – she couldn't believe she was touching thee Kagome, Priestess of the Sacred Jewel! Thee Saviour Miko of Legends!

Glancing at the door again, she decided to take her chances while she could. She turned her lustful eyes back to the resting female, moving to hover over her weak frame and reached a shaking hand toward those silkily, dark locks. Using her claws to cut a strand of hair and awed at the pink glow that shimmered, entranced she watched as it created a whip and gently twirled up her arm as a snake would. Stupidly, she allowed the pink energy to slowly constrict and tightened around her arm.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot through her limb. A pained scream escaped her lips and she quickly grasped at it, trying to rip the slither of energy off. It only tightened further and sent more shocks into her, earning more screams.

The door burst open and she was tackled.

Blood splattered against the walls as her throat was torn open, her head flying away from her body as the beast took a guarding position over the priestess's body and crimson stained the polished floor below. Thundering growls rumbled from the beast's chest as it bared its giant canines and red dripped from its muzzle, staining the clean blankets below. It huffed and growled angrily, curling around the priestess.

The beast did nothing as the pink energy slithered off the corpse, sliding against the floor and circling his foreleg gently. It faded from appearance, leaving behind tiny lights before they too vanished. It licked at his foreleg where the energy disappeared and was unsurprised as two males raced into the chamber. Their eyes crimson with rage and claws lengthened with their own energy leaking off the tips.

Only to still in shock.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…who?"

The daiyoukai said nothing, his rage calming but inner conflict arising. _**He**_ _should've been the one to protect her. Not some weak cat...this Sesshouamru is also has his responsibilities, Shippou cannot do everything._ "Akitoki."

The beast moved away from the female and unfurled into his humanoid form, readjusting the glass on his face. He stood tall as he arose to meet the inuyoukai's golden gaze and bowed respectfully. Quickly, hiding his extended claws within his robes and easily ignoring the blood on his face. "My Lord, Sesshoumaru."

He stood proud and unregretful under the daiyoukai's gaze – silent and waiting.

"Guard _my_ miko. Do not leave her side or face this Sesshoumaru." The male growled and stalked out the chamber, a contemplative fox silently followed. "Shippou, send maids to clean this."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet 13: Irksome**

" _What's wrong, Ka-san?" A fox kit asked, rushing out from the trees toward the dancing monkey. He was amazed that the small demon wasn't covering his ears then again he called it 'mother' so he could only assume he was used to the screeching._

 _He fought the urge to ask his brother how he did it._

" _What's all this screeching about, wrench?!" The hybrid demanded just as loudly, marching huffily into the clearing. He came to the realization that his brother didn't somehow handle the shrieking but was a part of it._ _ **This is journey will be rather irksome.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	14. Chapter 13: For You

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _When it's love, the only thing you care about is giving._

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Thirteen: For You**

The warmth of the sun washed over him as he wandered through his gardens, strolling among the blossoming flowers and lush grass. His sharp hearing picked up on the chittering of the birds among the branches of the Sakura branches and paused beneath her window, his sullen gaze turning to upward to gaze at her window. She rested; he knew…she had been trapped and tortured – alone in a cruel place.

He understood that if she hadn't fallen into this sleep; she'd be harming herself. A clawed hand came to rest upon his muscular chest, feeling the gentle beating of his heart and savouring the pure energy there. Pink and white swirling around peacefully, dancing around and moving in harmony; each balancing the other. _Yin and yang…_

True, she'd forced a mating bond on him yet he couldn't bring himself to be enraged at the force. He had fallen for the childish priestess many a year ago and remembered the entitled rage he had drowned in when she had vanished to travel alongside his half-breed brother. They'd left without a word; merely a written message and he'd long anticipated their-her return to the western lands, longing to be in her soothing presence once more. Only to have his brother, two years later return without her…she was presumed dead.

Yet he grew impatient.

He had given the majority of his duties to her kit, the fox was quite capable. However he was still the Lord and the kit could not be expected to handle such heavy duties not of his own. The daiyoukai had reluctantly left his little miko's side to tend to these responsibilities and sensed her energy's pull too late. He grateful that the healer had been nearby…but also regretful. As her mate, even a forced one, he had to protect her and care for her. _**He**_ should have been the one to kill that obsessed reptile and keep her safe – _**him.**_

If he completely abandoned his responsibilities, he'd no longer be considered Lord and the lands of his ancestors would fall into corrupt hands. He cared little for the thoughts of the descended or anyone really, it was his lands alone. The daiyoukai simply desired to give his favoured priestess a comfortable and happy life, one where she would not have to wish for anything. She would not have to build fires each night or seek shelter within a humid cave, where she'd have a giant bath for her personal use. Anything she wanted, he wished to gift her.

He could not do that if he were to leave his duties.

The Lord was forced to entrust her safety to a guard whenever he could not be there – to the neko, Akitoki.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	15. Chapter 14: Thank You

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Happiness often sneaks in a door you don't think is open_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Thank You**

 _Unsure, he stared at her and stuttered helplessly._

 _Suddenly she giggled, much to his confusion and those pretty eyes sparkled beautifully. He paused in his stuttering and watched her awkwardly, uncertain of what to say or do. He can't say when he's ever cared about what someone has thought of him much less a human miko; such a situation hasn't happened before. He hadn't expected her to be amused – horrified yes. "K-Kagome."_

 _She shook her head at him gently. "It's okay, I'm a priestess so I've seen worse besides did you really think I didn't know where you were getting the meat from."_

 _Flustered, he stood speechless._

" _Let me pack my things and we can head back to camp together." She stated and he simply observed her, taking her pack from her once she was done and dragged the corpse behind him with his other hand. His awed orbs continued to watch her in fascination, never straying from her form and within his chest his heart beat wildly. It was so loud that he wondered if she could hear what she did to him._

 _Once they reached camp, she started the fire again and he reached to deal with the deer. He made certain he stopped a distance and not wanting her to see anything more then she should have to, he worked with his board back to her. The neko handed her the meat and went off to bury the creature (she'd demanded it). Upon returning, she was humming over the fire and preparing the meat. She looked like a wife making food for her husband…_

 _He choked at his thoughts and blushed when she curiously glanced his way. "Are you alright?"_

" _Yes, yes."_

 _If she had not stopped him…he wouldn't be here right now._

 _He would not be able to listen to her humming whenever she busied herself nor see those lovely orbs sparkled under the sunlight whenever she smiled. He would not feel her hand clinging to his robes as they walked, as if not to lose him or cradle her to his chest when she could no longer walk. Impossible would it be to be around her and protect her from the dangers of this harsh world, she probably would've suffered a cruel fate much like his. She might've been trapped, tortured and starved…beaten and bruised – not Kagome._

 _He thanked her when she handed him his bowl and delighted in the way she seated herself next to him, her arm brushing against his. Her company was warm and comforting next to him, he felt content. For the first time in his life, he understood what happiness truly was. Turning to face her, he tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and chuckled at her startled blush. She gazed at him with wide eyes._

 _Quickly, she glanced away. "W-What was that for?"_

 _He said nothing but smirked at the curiously shy glances she gave him._ _ **Thank you Kagome, I would not feel this way without you…ever experience happiness.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	16. Chapter 15: Tears

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Remember you can't reach what's in front of you until you let go what's in front of you_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Tears**

" _Where are we going?" She finally asked him, he glanced at her with a puzzled look. They've been traveling together for three full moons and she was only asking this now. The neko turned from the miko as his thoughts whirled, he'd believed_ he _had been following her lead and that_ she _had a destination in mind. Surely, they haven't wandering for all this time._

 _She tugged at his sleeve and only regarded her with a blank look. He didn't know what to say…_

" _Have we been wandering this whole time?" She inquired and he merely glanced at her then away, pretending to smell something. She screeched and stamped her foot angrily, huffing with her hands on her hips. Blankly, he watched as she began to lecture him and paced while throwing her arms around wildly. He hid a flinch when she sharply turned to him and screamed, "Sit! Sit! Sit!"_

 _He merely blinked at her._

 _She gasped, fingers flying to cover her mouth and her eyes watered. The priestess hid her face behind her curtain of locks and his ears flicked forward when she sniffed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he approached her slowly and drew her into his arms. She quickly buried her face into his chest and nuzzling him, he ignored the blush glowing on his cheeks as he tightened his arms around her. Tears dampened his clothing as she silently cried and he felt her wipe her nose on him._

 _He quickly pulled away, huffing in irritation. "Did you just wipe your nose on me?"_

 _The priestess glanced at him from under her lashes, sniffing and mumbled, "…no."_

 _Skeptical_ _, he raised his brow at her and fought a smile when she avoided eyes contact, blushing. Grinding his teeth, he fought against his attraction to her behaviour and rubbed his face to stop any smile from appearing. Leaning his head back, he gazed at the sky._

" _Why are you smiling?"_

 _The neko cursed and turned back to her, pretending he hadn't heard her question. He locked eyes with her as he contemplated their situation, they could not just keep wandering. She was a miko and if any enemy was after her, their lack of destination would make it easy for youkai to find her. He needed to know what happened that brought her into his path so he could figure out what to do. She was replying on him._

 _Sighing, he reached for her shoulder and forced her to sit. The youkai seated himself in front of her and lightly gripped her jaw to maintain eye contact. "I know you do not wish to speak of it but I wish to know what happened to you that separated you from your pack or companion. You cannot keep it in forever, you are a talker so talk."_

 _Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement and grasped his hand that held her jaw, holding onto it and caressing his fingers. He fought against the fluster that threatened to rise. "I was abandoned…he-Inuyasha was the one I was traveling with. We left his brother's lands to travel and further my training but during our travels, not everyone agreed with what I was doing. 'Miko aren't supposed to help youkai' or 'A miko can't have a youkai lover' so I made some enemies and we were often attacked."_

 _She breathed heavily and he covered her hands with his. "After dealing with them, Inuyasha found a cave but the only way into the cave was to cross a river and we thought it would keep us safe while we rested. But you can't just cross the river because the water was too high and the current was too strong. So he jumped across…but when I woke up, he was gone. He left me."_

 _The priestess cried tears of bitter betrayal and he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms tight around her while she clung to his robes and hid her face in his robes. "I waited and waited…I stayed until my supplies were finished but he never came back! He left me alone! He left me!"_

 _He held her tighter, kissing her head and offered the comfort she dearly needed._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	17. Chapter 16: Terror

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _You call it 'jealously' but i call it 'fear of losing you'_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Terror**

She froze.

 _ **Flee.**_

Terrified pink flew open as quick, shallow breathes trailed from her lips as fear quickly swallowed her whole and tightened its claws around her desperately beating heart. She flinched when he leaned closer and useless whimpers vibrated within her throat, her body refusing to move. Her body trembled beneath her comfortable duvet and her perspiration was beginning to soak her kimono. Warm tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks – _mate._

Her energy refused to obey, not seeing this male as a threat.

 _It liked him._

 _Her reiki liked him._

"Kagome." He murmured softly, his features twisting in concern. She sobbed as he reached forward tenderly and brushed a strand away from her wide, dilated orbs. _No…no…no…no…no, no, no,_ _ **No! Mate!**_

The male pulled away to sit on his hunches, running a shaky hand through his brown locks and his bright eyes lingered sadly on her frightened face. He turned his head from her to keep her from seeing his hurt expression and tightly gripping his thighs, knuckles turning white. Staying still, he kept himself as a statue yet she neither calmed nor stopped sobbing. "Still afraid of me, huh? You know I only did it for you."

He turned to face her again, adjusting his glasses.

She could only stare.

"I did everything for you…I still will."

Suddenly, he tilted his head and a blinded gleam covered his glowing eyes. She could still feel his heavy gaze though and jumped when his brows furrowed, indicating he was thinking about something that had displeased him. Despite her terror, she knew immediately what had caused his distaste. What she'd done was a taboo; yes however she'd merely done it for survival. It hadn't been a conscious or well thought out decision, just a split second choice that would ensure her safely. She wasn't ready to die.

 _Not yet._

 _ **Mate!**_

"I healed you, you know…again. I wouldn't have done that if I wanted you dead, please stop being scare-"

"YOU STOLE HIS FACE! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU K-kill…ed them…you killed…" He didn't flinch or jerk back in surprise; she understood all too well that he expected her reaction. He had been there after all, he had watched her cry for mercy and scream for death. He had stood there – **doing nothing** and she had wanted death so, so, _so badly. To die and end this suffering;_ _ **she suffered.**_ **HE ALLOWED IT.** "Then you allowed it."

He turned away from her.

The youkai stuttered and pulled at his sleeves. "The jewel…you…you're immortal now."

She panted, staring at him and her face twisting into something ugly. "YOU STOLE TOO MUCH!"

It was tiny, something anybody could easily do but her screech caused him to fall over and land harshly on his back. His face was hidden behind those stolen brown locks, keeping his emotions from her and his watery eyes. However she felt nothing, _**nothing,**_ when he sniffed and kept his fallen position on the floor. His scrawled limbs did nothing, his tears did nothing – **NOTHING.** "I **hate** you."

He ignored her words and pretended she hadn't just screeched at him. That she hadn't thrown her damaged soul at him; his lips curled in a nostalgic smile and he talked. "The Feudal dimension, no technology and lots of bloody magic…heh, smells clean too. Your favourite place to be even if it's lacking, don't worry I know how to care for your feminine necessaries. _He_ doesn't though…but you picked him anyway. Don't worry I'll take care of it and I'll make sure everything goes back to the way it was. I am yours."

Her heart stopped.

He sighed again and rubbed his neck, fiddling with a strand of hair. A blush arose upon his pale cheeks and he shyly gazed at her in the corner of his eye. "You'll be mine soon."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	18. Chapter 17: Warm

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Hold onto what keeps you warm inside_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Seventeen; Warm**

Suddenly, he jerked back and quickly put distance between them. He stood stiff, tall with his hands held formally behind his back with a sneer and she watched, startled as he forced his expression blank. She could see his face muscles twitch as-

" _Mate_. _"_

Warmth and security enveloped her, blanketing her from the darkness of the cruel word they existed in. Muscular arms wrapped around her trembling frame, bringing her into his protective embrace and _his_ familiar scent easily sent her fear to the brighter side. Her energy hummed within her, racing throughout her body in an excited dance and happily swayed in tune with his. His rare smile pressed against the flesh of her neck with relieved joy and she was awed to hear a soft chuckle, his breathe tickling her. He griped her tighter as their eyes locked, pulling her even further into the safety of his arms. " _Kagome."_

She blinked rapidly when he gathered her into his lap; his orbs only glittered with delight.

"My Lord…"

His golden gaze turned cold, distant as he looked to _**him**_ yet he didn't move an inch. She felt his energy expand, creating an invisible shield around her and his lip curl back as he showed off his canines. "Leave, neko."

The feline twitched at the order, titling his head in a manner that his glasses reflected light and hid his real emotions. He seemed to stare, scratching his cheek and shifted awkwardly on his feet – hesitant. He jumped when the daiyoukai barked loudly, making a slow and reluctant getaway. She didn't miss the angered twitch of his tail as he slid the door closed.

Turning her gaze back to the lord, she didn't smile or greet him…

Then looked away.

She felt his body slump slightly in disappointment however he refused to let go of her and instead moved to bury his face into her dark locks. He inhaled heavily, taking in her scent and his thumbs soothingly rubbed at her arms. Limply, she allowed him to nudge her into a more comfortable position on the futon and constrict her in the cage of his protective embrace. Slowly both relaxed and simply sat in silence.

This male, her _mate_ …he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands is what she concluded from her memories and his familiar musk. When she had still been a _normal, human_ she had journeyed with him and his-no, recollections told her it was _their_ pack. He had come to a truce with his brother, a half-breed of which she'd been smitten with and...and…they'd killed another stupid half-breed. He'd helped her complete her human ambitions and…

…and…it was difficult.

 _ **She was no longer human.**_

 _ **Human things meant nothing to her – only survival.**_

The youkai's body cuddle against hers, reminding her of his presence and she could still feel the harmonious sway of their energies. Humming in tune with each other and his smile continued to press into her neck; he didn't seem compelled to move any time soon. He even appeared to be enjoying their physical contact…she closed her eyes and leaned into his protective warmth.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	19. Chapter 18: Bonds

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each others life_

 _Richard Bach_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Eighteen; Bonds**

"Love…"

She gasped as the basket was stolen from her hands and couldn't resist a smile at his cheeky grin, his free hand coming up to cup her jaw as he planted a kiss on her lips. She hummed into the kiss, a blush glowing on her cheeks as he moved to nuzzle her temple and rub her swollen belly. The warmth of his hand could be felt through her thin kimono, pleasant and it easily made her feel secure. She cradled his hand against her overgrown stomach, caressing his long and scarred fingers. Slowly, she brought his hand to her lips and gently pressed her lips to his knuckles. "My handsome fox…"

"My beautiful human bride…I have some news. Your father requests your presence at the castle while I tend to some of his duties." He said and pulled back to gaze into her chocolate, soft orbs. She furrowed her brow in confusion and titled her head cutely. "Rin…kaa-san is alive."

She blinked hard, gaping. "W-what…b-but…"

He pulled his hand from hers and tenderly guided her into their little house, helping her settle onto their fur carpet. The youkai cradled the basket as he sat across from her, smiling in sympathy. It was a difficult thing to wrap your mind around; Kagome, had over time also become a mother to his bride and she had really looked up the miko. She'd learnt how to be the prefect wife and woman from her, absorbing the smallest and simplest mannerisms. The miko had even given her an education, teaching her how to read and write. His bride even understood a little English.

When Kagome had died, she'd taken it hard.

"B-but it's been five hundred years! Kaa-san is mortal, she hadn't bonded to Inuyasha before…before…"Rin stuttered and soothingly rubbed at her belly. "This is very confusing."

He nodded in agreement, a sly smirk crossing his features. "It is, Sesshoumaru-sama is busy with Kaa-san and I'm tending to his duties. We're both tooo busy to-"

"I'll do it, you know I love this kinds of things. I also can't wait to see Kaa-san again." She stated with a determined and excited squeal, her cheeks flushing in excitement. She paused quickly in her excitement when she saw the troubled look her husband was giving her. "What is it?"

"Kaa-san…the healer said that she'd been tortured and she only woke up the day before I left. I need to return quickly, your father doesn't like leaving her side…I have my suspicions about the healer; he's currently her guard too. I don't want kaa-saan to be left with him too long." He explained and helped his wife up from her sitting position, kissing her nose once she was stable. He brought her into an embrace, both of them seeking a little comfort from their puzzlement.

Lovingly, she stoked his chest and leaned against him heavily. "There's more…"

"Yes, love. I'll tell on the way…she'll be fine. Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't said anything but I can sense there's a connection between them that wasn't there before, I believe they're bonded. In a way, though it's an _unnatural_ bond." He said and brought a hand up to trace her spine. "Kaa-san doesn't have a mark or the scent of a bonded female, if there is a bond. It wasn't your father who initiated it."

Startled by his words, she abruptly looked up at him. "It's impossible for a human to initiate a bond, even a miko. It's always the dominant, more powerful youkai who has to. Is kaa-san more powerful now?"

He stared at her as he contemplated her words. "I'm…not sure."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know I'm a little late, after watching The Last: Naruto Movie my head as been swimming with ideas for different pairings. It was really distracting and made this chapter a little difficult to write. I'm mainly a Hinata fan so all my ideas were related to her, a Sakura x Hinata idea made it particularly difficult. A Draco x Hermione idea too - if J.K Rowling didn't want a cliche romance, she should've put those two together instead of Ron and Hermione. Just my option anyway. So many ideas... Type, fingers, type damnit!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	20. Chapter 19: Beast and His Treasure

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _You fight/work/slave away to protect your loved ones_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Beast and His Treasure**

 _Suddenly, he stiffened and painfully tightened his arms around the miko. His ears flickered and turned as the sounds of danger slowly surrounded them, one by one. He rose with her in his arms and ignored her confused, startled sounds as his features began to change. His body growing larger as he hunched over her protectively, his claws extending and fur sprouted from his flesh in waves. His mouth too changed as his teeth sharpened and grew, the lips of his muzzle pulled back to reveal his angered snarl._

 _She whimpered, whispering. "Werewolf…"_

 _He forced himself to ignore her ignorance and focused on the danger. His sharp nose picking up on the scent of decay, rot and fifth – hunters. Disgusting creatures…_

 _His voice was deep, a rumbling growl. "Come out, pigs."_

 _They stepped out from the dense forest, soulless grins and greedy eyes as they fidgeted with their weapons. Purposefully, he knew they were drawing attention to their weapons to intimidate him and finally their leader stepped to the front of the group. His white teeth and calculating ambers stood out among them with his straight posture, hands resting behind his back in a prideful manner. "You've never insulted us before, much less spoken…must be trying to impress your lady friend there. A treasure, I hear."_

 _The group chuckled, inching closer._

" _She's done a lot and it's drawn the attention of wealthy friends. They'll pay the highest bid for such a…saviour, I hear them calling her and to find her in the arms of_ _ **you.**_ _The gods must've blessed us, boys. Image the price for both of you…we'll be able to compensate for that bloody half-breed. He was worthless."_

 _He leapt out of his fur when Kagome suddenly screamed._

 _Stunned, he watched her soul break before his eyes; shattering into pieces._

" _Kagome, wha-"_

 _He hissed as an arrowed launched itself into his shoulder and ducked, another one flying past his head. He would be able to deal with this filth quite easily however he wouldn't be able to properly protect her and get rid of them. He wouldn't be able to leave her side anyway – her scream ringing in his ears. It was horrifying, seeing the strange female break. He needed to tend to her. Now._

 _Ducking again, he cradled her with one arm and used the other to swipe at one too close. He huffed in disgust as blood splattered, the head rolling to the grass with a dying scream and kicked at another. His claws hooked into its stomach, blood and intestines spilling to the earth…he risked a glance at the miko, her dead eyes stared into nothingness. Her stillness would haunt him forever._

 _He leapt over them, using one to propel himself further. There was no guilt as it gripped its shoulder, more crimson pouring to the dry earth and its arm hung abnormally. Quickly, he vanished into the forest and glanced over his pierced shoulder to see the leader let out a enraged shout and pointed to them. "Get them! Damnit, fools, get them! I need that shifter and his treasure!"_

 _He ran and ran._

 _Until couldn't._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	21. Chapter 20: Empty

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Empty can mean many things._

 _Do you know how to look deeper? Can you see the small things? Do you have the patience for it?_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty; Empty**

 _His arms were empty._

" _Kagome!" He screamed and leapt to his feet, searching around wildly. He overlooked the male standing nearby by and yanked open the screen, then yanked open several more and ran through many rooms desperately. In his blind searching, a naked woman screamed in fright and an ornament spear nearly pierced his head. Finally, in his frantic running around and searching. He found her._

 _The youkai crouched at her side, drawing her into his embrace._

 _He pressed his palm to her pale, cold cheek and stared into her empty gaze. She was still dead to the world._

 _Sighing, he placed her back into the futon and adjusted it a few times. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable, he sat by her side and reached out to cradle her hand. He cradled her hand lovingly, stroking and caressing her fingers as she had done to him a few days ago. Her hand was soft, flawless under his fingers with a faint scar around the fourth. It almost formed a ring – he found himself tracing it gently. Wondering where'd she gotten it and if it haunted her…like her shattering scream had him._

" _There…" A voice rasped, a male human struggled as he stumbled through where he had stormed into and he blankly watched the human fall to his knees, panting heavily. He felt no sympathy for the human and turned back to the miko; her orbs were open, blinkingly purposelessly. "…you…are."_

 _The youkai did not speak or move to acknowledge the human, his focused on Kagome. He did however keep his hearing trained on him. It was a harmless human with no skills,_ _ **very**_ _weak and would not harm them. They would not harm someone they had just brought to safety and healed. "Human."_

 _The male laughed nervously, "I am Lord Akitoki, Leader of the Hojo clan…you are-were a lower slave to my cousins. If I remember correctly, you were the best – obedient with no personality. Reminded me a lot of a doll-"_

 _He turned sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Kagome calls me Buyo."_

" _Ah…" The human muttered, staring but continued to smile. "She gave you a name. Now, you are no longer a slave as slaves cannot have names, they are only possessions after all. One does not name their futon or their clothing. You are not a slave…anymore. Yet you still serve."_

 _He only glared._

" _Do you call yourself Buyo?"_

 _It was a simple question. However, it was a rather significant one. By having a name, it meant that you were a being with a personality – that you_ _ **were a person.**_ _It meant that you possessed specific traits that others associated you with, of which they cared about you and thought of you. That you were worth thinking about; Kagome thought about her pack often, she talked about them whenever she could. Would she think about him? If she reunited with her pack, would she tell them about him?_

 _Then he frowned._

 _He did not think of himself has a person. He was a slave – he was meant to serve. Only serve._

 _He couldn't have a name; he didn't have a name._

" _Then you are a slave. You may not be a slave to my cousins anymore, you are however one to her. Just do not let her know, she has a soft heart." The Lord stated and reached out to pat the youkai, but quickly stopped short. His cousins were_ _ **not**_ _kind people. "Kagome is my friend, you two may stay as long as you like. Though I warn you, I do not have the kind of medicine she needs right now. She could die from whatever heartbreak she feels right now."_

" _Heartbreak? What's the cure?"_

 _The human said nothing._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _ **Nyght Elf: Thank you for your honesty. There's a few responses I had when I saw your review, nothing nasty I assure you, but if I to give you the meaningful and proper response it would take away from the story; it would make things too clear. I hope once this story is complete, you'll come back to read through it more thoroughly. Again, thank you for your honesty. It helped me write something better than before - i appreciate it.**_

 _ **Readers: Please have patience. Things aren't clear right now but if i had done my planning correctly, things will be clearer later. Maybe not all of it - most of it.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	22. Chapter 21: Alive

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _To have a purpose is to live_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Alive**

 _Brushing his fingers against her soft cheek, his gaze lingered on her dull orbs and his insides twisted more sharply this time. His shoulder still ached from the arrow and his body ached from blood loss, yet it was nothing compared to what he felt as he looked at her like this. When he had meet her, it had not been under good circumstances and she had not exactly been smiling either – she had been lively. Her strangely coloured orbs glowing in the sun and her passionate words had stuck something in him._

 _He had not realized it, too tired to care. However as she clung to them and a mutual attachment had developed, he came to understand she had done something to him._

… _he no longer felt the need to end it._

 _He had been born a servant, birthed from a whore whom quickly died in childbirth and brought up to serve. They taught him that he was_ _ **nothing**_ _without a master, when he was not offering his master a bath or killing any beings that sought his master's head he was nothing. He was only something; he was alive when he brought his master tea or helping his master dress. It was_ _ **only then**_ _, when he served – he lived._

 _Then it was all taken away._

 _His master's favourite concubine had taken interest in his shifting abilities, asking him and pushing him to transform into multiple creatures. He had thought nothing of it, as a servant he was not to question his higher ups and had done as she requested. Slowly, she started asking him to perform duties of other servants and…began touching him. He had done nothing to brush her off, fear and interest stopping him. It had been nice to feel a touch of another and_ _ **addicting.**_

 _Soon, she wanted more._

 _He had not been willing; his interest was solely in her touch. Not her._

 _The female had not taken his rejection well. Scheming with her females servants, they staged it to look as if he were about to force himself on her as their master walked in and the servants had told lies of him doing the same to them. His master had been enraged; he had been tortured for by his own master, his reason to live for several weeks._

 _They must've thought him died because found himself next to a river, soaking and wounded. Thankfully, not at the time, he was a youkai. A youkai, a servant without a master; without a reason to live._

 _A sigh escaped his lips; he moved to cup the priestess's cheek and gently caressed her lips with his thumb. Her flawless skin soft beneath his large hand, her head was small and easily crushable. She was a brave lioness facing the cruel world they lived in, facing the harshness with a foolish and childish passion. He often wondered if she thought she was invincible with the way she pranced around, owning the world. Yet so small, so weak…_

 _He wished to see her smile when he said something teasingly and her eyes glitter in delight, her cheeks flustered. He wanted to feel her tiny hand on his arm as they conversed and her shoulder brush against his own. He desired that she open her shut heart to him, telling him all the little things she could only tell him and secure a special place for him in there. A place in her heart that was above everyone else where she would constantly think about him as he did her and long for him._

 _He wanted to be hers._

 _To belong to her._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _ **Mikitsukami: Thank you for your review, i understand because of the wording that i used caused confusion. Thank you for pointing that out, i changed the wording so there shouldn't be such confusion. Your honest response really helped back there so thanks. :) About the nuances, I'm really trying my best to hide a lot until the appropriate places in the story so to be honest, I'm a little glad when you say you feel you're missing the nuances - I've never seen the word before, i guess you learn something new everyday. I don't want it to be out of nowhere so i'll be trying my best to add more hints. I hope i don't make it too clear though. Thank you again for your response.**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	23. Chapter 22: Between Men

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Just because it's not obvious or seen, doesn't mean it doesn't exist_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Between Men**

 _Opening an eye, he watched the screen slide open to reveal the human lord. He did nothing to acknowledge the male, merely watching him. The human jumped in fright when he quickly spotted him in his protective position beside the miko, clearly not expecting him to be there. He slowly opened his other eye to glare at the lord properly, scrutinizing him. Why did he want Kagome alone?_

" _You are still here."_

 _Still he said nothing and nervously the human shifted, unable to meet his eyes. It confused him; yesterday he could look him in the eyes and tell him he was_ _ **still**_ _nothing. Despite, Kagome giving him a name. He agreed of course, but the lord had been a little hostile._

"… _right, you think yourself as her servant. You want to belong to her." The human observed, finally locking eyes. That hostile glint returning to his eyes; fake bravery it seemed. "But you also don't want to just be her servant. You want something more."_

" _Observant. How do you know Kagome?" He questioned, shifting slightly closer to her resting form. The other male tensed, bland eyes narrowing and clenched his fists. Sunlight sparkled on a ring that symbolized marriage in human customs, something only the wealth could afford. Huh._

" _Kagome-chan, helped me get rid of something that did not belong to me. Even though I saved her, I still owe her a debt. She is welcome to my estate any time she wishes so, where is Inuyasha?" The lord inquired and moved into the room, a safe distance of him in case he decided to strike. Inuyasha…the one that Kagome was sore over, he was the one that abandoned her._

 _He scowled, keeping quiet._

" _It is really strange. The two of them were inseparable; I always believed that nothing could divide them. Nothing…she loves him to the point she sacrificed her life and family for him. She left it all behind so that she could remain with him. He was everything to her because without him, it was all for nothing. I know she sacrificed more than her previously life and her family. Something else really important…"The lord rambled, his puzzlement clear as his gaze moved from him to her._

 _He growled and he quickly looked away._

" _I feel that without Inuyasha by her side, the thing that she gave up will finally show itself and cause harm in some way or another. This heartbreak might make it worse." Akitoki stated and sighed softly, his obvious concern giving the youkai to bring her into his lap and possessively grip at her. He supressed the urge, he did not know how to cure her heartbreak and his handling of her could make it worse. Or she would distance herself from him._

" _Human, how do you know of this heartbreak?"_

 _The male went red, gasping at him like a fish out of water and moving his limbs in wild gestures. The sounds of embarrassment coming from his mouth made the youkai grimace; the human did not even look human. With a snarl, he feebly swiped in his direction and watched the lord scurry out the room. It was clear he had some sort of discussion with Kagome, learning about this illness from her._

 _He returned his gaze to Kagome. There was no reason to be embarrassed about loving someone, why did humans get so flustered about it? It was a primal instinct that one could not control and helped with one's survival, a partner was there to help you in your journey of life. It was something that should be celebrated and made clear, not hidden. Even if the one you wished for did not return such feelings…then again, he supposed humans were fickle creatures. They fell in love easily and fall out of love just as quickly._

 _It was not so for youkai._

 _Falling in love was easy too…but falling out of love was another thing entirely. Love haunted youkai._

" _Demon…"He looked up to see the human lord peeking around the door and saw that concern again. It was not simply for Kagome this time. "There was hunters looking for you…I can keep them at bay for only so long. They are persistent and lack any manners. I do not doubt they will try something soon."_

" _Thank you, human."_

 _The weaker male smiled and vanished from sight._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	24. Chapter 23: To Know

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Knowing others is intelligence but knowing yourself is wisdom_

 _Lao Tzu_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: To Know**

He sighed.

Crimson eyes stared back at him; tired…he's been alive for too long and probably experienced more than other youkai. The sliver scars decorated his lean frame, creating a portrait of pain and suffering. He could easily recount how he'd gotten each one and it seemed that his subconscious thoroughly enjoyed showing him reruns of his memories. Not all of them were bad, Kagome was in them of course…however that didn't mean that he wished to see all of it all over again. There was no use living in the past.

He didn't regret the things he'd done either.

Only one thing.

Bringing up a hand, he combed back his multiple coloured locks. Patches of brown, orange and black stained strains of white…it wasn't odd for a cat youkai. Turning from his reflection, he dressed into the formal healer kimono that the Western Lord had given him. He felt himself grimace as he remembered how the daiyoukai had honoured him and given him a permanent place as healer within the palace. Honoured Healer of the West.

He didn't plan on staying long.

Kagome…he pictured her beautiful resting face, without those fearful tears and stricken expression. He wished that she would stop looking at him in such a way, it caused him heartache and made him itchy. It was difficult to stay calm when she gazed up at him in that way. He had done it for her, to protect her and…above all, grant her wish. Her wish that they never part, to be side by side forever.

To go back to the way things were.

Her kit was right when he regarded him with suspicions. He had done many, _many,_ _ **many**_ bad things without a single moment of regret…at first, the first time it had happened he had been guilty and brought self-harm upon himself. Then it just kept happening and he couldn't, he could not regret doing those awful things. According to society, his action had been wrong and he needed to be imprisoned again. Away from his lovely Kagome…yet he had done those things for her.

Invisible stains of red covered his hands – all for her.

He'd even gone and stolen souls. The ultimate taboo that would have him sent to hell and tortured once his vessel stopped working, the ancestors could never be able to forgive him for it…he'd be doomed the moment he died. His dirty, obsessed soul would be tortured and held prisoner. _**He was damned.**_

But it had been for her.

And he didn't regret it.

Suddenly he tensed, his hearing picking up on heavy breathing and multiple heartbeats. There was one louder, stronger than the rest and he furrowed his brow in confusion. A pregnant woman stood outside his door and he quickly opened it to find her hand's on her knees, perspiration dampening her dark bangs. She glanced up and he struggled to keep from gasping. Her face – Kagome's but leaner with a wiser look about her. There was nothing childish there.

"H-healer…"She struggled for breathe and she hastily straightened herself. She only bowed her head in greeting and he noticed the mate marking of her neck. "I'm Rin, wife of Shippou the Sly and daughter of Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West."

He bowed in return. "Akitoki, Healer of the West. What do you require?"

"Otosan, he won't let me see Kaa-san. Since, I can't see her I thought the next best thing was to come see you and ask. If you don't mind." She said and he nodded in response, ushering her into his room. He didn't bother to help her settle herself and merely watched her with a clinical eye

"It would be best considering your state. Your mother isn't very stable at the moment and has a tendency to harm those she does not recognise. I've been made aware that it's been five hundred years since she's last seen any of her pack and with the trauma she has experienced, it could have affected her memories. Despite her longevity, she _is_ still human."

"Then you don't know her very well. She would never forget her family."

He blinked at the harsh statement and had to grind his teeth to stop himself from shouting that _he did._ He knew her _very well._ Instead, he nodded in agreement. "That may be true however she is, like I said, unstable. With the trauma she's experienced, she is not the same human you know her as and she's highly sensitive at the moment. Anything unexpected will cause her harm."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You speak like you know what's she's been through and you weren't surprised when I called her kaa-san."

"I have been made palace's healer, I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't know anything. Now would I?" He challenged and missed the widening of her eyes, her surprise in favour of controlling his annoyance. He didn't enjoy being in someone's company too long and having them question him, Kagome the expectance. There was nothing she could do that would be wrong in his eyes.

"Indeed, I must be going. These babies can never get enough food." He nodded and opened the door for her, getting impatient at her wobbling. When she was _finally_ out the door, he couldn't get it closed quickly enough and felt smug at her surprised huff when he closed it on her. He couldn't care less about she wanted to say, feeling nothing when she mumbled 'no manners'.

The healer rolled his eyes, returning to his thoughts once more. He did though make note to keep an eye out for her, she was someone who noticed the smaller details that others tended to overlook. If he took one misstep, she would know. Kagome taught her well.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	25. Chapter 24: Mine

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Warning:** **Language**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _You wear a mask for so long, you forget who you are under it_

 _Alan Moore_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Mine**

His heart thumped erratically within the cage of his chest, his tail unconsciously falling into the same rhythm as he lingered outside her room and he missed the looks the servants passing by gave him as drool drippled down his chin. The youaki's cheeks glowed in anticipation as he impatiently waited for the daiyouaki to leave her side and attend to duties that urgently needed to be handled. He had overheard how word of Kagome's return had spread and how fans wouldn't stop approaching the palace in hopes of a mere peek. Some had even succeeded in bypassing the guards; possessive rage and awed pride filled his heart. He had to be more alert of now on…

Giving her more of his energy wouldn't hurt.

It was for her safety.

His tail jerked when he heard the Lord approach the door, an agitated grumble leaving him as he opened the door and the neko quickly masked his excitement. Feeling pleased when the inu didn't glance at him suspiciously and only commanded him with a look, to care for the miko properly until his return. He tried his best not leap into the room and masked the delighted grin – these servants were too loyal.

He closed the door and sensed the daiyoukai turn a corner, descending to the lower floor.

The neko turned to see his beloved give a startled squeak at the sight of him and hurriedly shuffle into a corner of the room, away from him. It stung to see her afraid and cowering from him because of the things he'd done, the actions he's taken for _**her.**_ He had done it all for her yet her heart raced fearfully when they locked eyes and she trembled as if he'd raised a hand against her…not once had he done so. Not once. "Kagome, please."

She did not speak, simply turned her head to face the wall and watched him from the corner of her eye. She curled up on herself, her knees banging against each other and her skin was quickly turning pale. It was an improvement from last time; she had sobbed.

Sighing, he decided to keep his distance and seated himself where he stood. He wasn't sure what to do with himself at the moment, he couldn't exactly do what he had come here to do with her connection to the daiyoukai. He wasn't powerful enough to challenge the inu for his right to mate her and he'd probably be killed in an instant, there was also the option of poisoning him but he didn't know what the daiyoukai's death would mean for her. They weren't _truly_ mated however there could still be consequences. He didn't want to any, _**any**_ harm to come to her.

Physical harm anyway.

"You know, I became a criminal for you. **Damned...** I have to use _his **face, his hair and eyes**_ so that they won't know it's me." He stated and pulled at his hair, it wasn't its natural colour but a bland brown. He had shifted the colour when a servant had called for him, unfortunately he'd been forced to change his tail too. Adjusting his glasses, he spoke again. "You shouldn't fear me, love, I did it all for you. Everything was for you…and everything I _will_ do is for you."

The miko gasped and faced him sharply, she scrutinized at him. Her strange orbs bore deep into his soul and he wasn't surprised to see her shivering stop, her body however remained tense and ready for a fight. She was changing her persona again…a habit or behaviour she developed during her time in _that place._ The horrible, disgusting zoo of horrors and tormented screams that those scientists had the time of their damn lives. That fuckin-

"If you kill my mate, you'll kill me too." The female stated and he snarled unhappily. He hated it when she changed her persona to this unfeeling, dead and icy zombie. This cold front that she put up to protect herself and distance herself from whatever was happening. She was uncaring and could watch blankly as someone was killed before her very eyes – this wasn't Kagome.

Kagome wasn't ice.

"He isn't your mate! You aren't more powerful than he is, that jewel didn't make give you power and you know it. The only thing it did was make you less human. You can't be classified as human anymore Kagome!" He called her name on purpose, relived to see her flinch but she otherwise seemed unfazed at his words. He hated this cold mask – he hated it. **Fucking hated it.** "Your bond is fake…and I _will_ break it, Kagome."

She uncurled herself and fiercely snarled back. "Stop calling me that, I am not Kagome anymore."

A yowl echoed throughout the room, his hair reverted to its natural colour as it stood on its end and he lunched himself at her. The neko pinned the female to the ground by pushing her wrists above her head and straddling her waist, keeping her legs tightly together. His tail flickered behind him in his agitation and he hissed in her face, narrowly watching her features. "You might not be human anymore but you're still Kagaome. If you just bloody stop _acting!_ Survival isn't everything anymore!"

The miko turned from him again – from his truth.

"We will go back to the way things were. You're mine."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	26. Chapter 25: Remember

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Would we be who we are without our past and memories?_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Remember**

Humming, she pushed the scroll to the side with a sigh and placed a hand on her overgrown belly. Leaning back with closed eyes, she ran a hand over her stomach in a soothing manner; she didn't even know why she'd began to do so, it's not as if her kits could feel it. From the book Kagome had given Sango then passed to her, in this stage of her pregnancy they were only a size of an orange…but with so many, wouldn't at least one of them feel it? Does it even work like that? Would it be different for hybrids?

Opening her eyes, she chewed on her lip. She suddenly wanted dried meat…but then she'd have to walk down all those stairs and she still had more research to do. "Just a few more moments, please."

"Hey beautiful, what's someone as good-looking as you doing here?" A masculine voice asked and his cheeky grin suddenly brightened her day. He hooked an arm around her shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows, she couldn't resist giggling. He leaned in close to nuzzle her cheek, tightening his grip and resting his other hand on her swollen belly. "They giving you trouble again?"

She turned to lock eyes, grasping his clothing roughly. "Food."

The youkai burst into laughter and pulled away from her, his hands removing a decorated pouch from his belt. He only chuckled in amusement when she quickly snatched it from his hands and greedily began stuffing her face. It was unusual for his mate to be without manners, having grown up as a princess yet ever since they've learned she was expecting, she hasn't been so stiff and formal. It was good to see her like this again, care-free from the troubles of the noble life. She hasn't been this way since Kagome 'died'. "That's from your father's personal stash."

She didn't skip a beat, only giving him a look.

He winked. "Only for you, mate."

While she gorged herself, he went through the scroll's she been reading and glanced at her notes. This 'note' thing was something Kagome had taught them when they had been children and she was busy with something called _exams_ , it definitely made things easier. From what his mate's notes, the ancient magic that had returned their mother to them wasn't something that could be controlled and was basically a part of nature, just in a bigger all-powerful way. Kagome's return should be random…yet it wasn't.

It was clear their mother was escaping. It didn't seem to be luck that the ancient magic had opened a portal back to their time when she had desperately needed it. This ancient magic wasn't something that chose people or favoured someone above another, it wasn't something that had a soul or consciousness as Kagome had once called it. It was merely a higher level of nature that caused abnormal events.

That portal back was convenient if anything.

"I remember Kaa-san used to say that she was from the future, five hundred years in the future." Rin stated and stared down at the pouch in puzzlement. "But it's been five hundred years since she disappeared and everything is still the same. Nothing has changed or evolved…where's the technology that she spoke of? The Christians? School?"

The fox blinked hard and leaned heavily against the table. He struggled to wrap his head around this new information.

"Everything is the same." She repeated, a hand resting on her belly and rubbing soothingly. "I'm not sure if this is something to be scared of, it doesn't feel like it. There hasn't been any wars for a while and Kaa-san always said that with change came war or war came with change. Something in that regard."

He remembered Kagome saying that too.

The four of them had spent the day in the garden and the servants that brought them things to snack on. Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama had sat side by side that day, looking ever so peaceful and comfortable with each other. It had been the same way his blood parents had spent their days together, Kagome had even taken the Lord's clawed hand and stroked his fingers intimately. She had appeared so bashful touching him so but her eyes determined when she said that if Christains ever came to make peace and trade with them. They didn't know our ways and they were trying to help in their own way.

Rin glanced at him with a blush, his own cheeks heating. His mate covered her cheeks and her shimmering eyes gazed into his. "Kaa-san had touched him so intimately, in the open…and he hadn't minded."

He coughed, feeling awkward and turned away from his mate's awe. Suddenly he felt unsure of himself, did she want him to touch her in a similar manner? Did his love want him to be so open about his affection for her?

"Shippou…" She stated softly, her cheeks glowing and smile kind. "We weren't raised to be that way, Otosan raised us alone and the way he thought was best. Perhaps if Kaa-san hadn't gone off with Inuyasha then maybe…but there's no use in wondering in the what-ifs. I'm happy with the way things are now."

He nodded, feeling lighter and cupped her hands in his.

Both of them savoured the moment.

"I see why you're suspicious of Akitoki, he uses 'future' words that Kaasan used to use like _job_ and he hasn't been around her long enough to adapt any of her speech mannerisms. We speak like her because we were easily impressionable at that age and Inuyasha was always around her…" Rin stated and furrowed in confusion. "He also looks exactly like that criminal, that wanted shifter Otosan wanted hunted down."

It was the fox's turn to be confused. "No he doesn't, he has brown hair and eyes. He has the same face as that human lord from the Hojo clan, the ones that were massacred by your father's hunters."

"No. He has white hair that has patches of brown, orange and black."

They paused and eyed each other. His grip on her hand tightened as he moved closer and pressed his forehead to hers, concern and puzzlement swirling within his lush orbs. "I want you to stay far away from that man, alright? Let me handle this."

She nodded meekly and the fox drew her into a protective embrace.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	27. Chapter 26: Impatient Decisions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Without patience, nothing great can be a achieved_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Impatient Decisions**

 _Patience…patience…patience…_

 _Frowning, he glared at her resting frame and huffed in irate. He squirmed in his seated position beside her and crossed his arms around his chest again, trying his best not to pout. With a growl, he shifted his position again – he was not a patient youkai. He understood that he literally had_ _ **forever**_ _, that he would only die if he dropped his guard as youkai's aged very, very slowly. Few youkai ever died from old age, most of them dying as a result of prejudice and the belief that youkai were evil. Even he, himself believed that youkai were evil and he was one._

 _She did not though._

… _Kagome was a human…_

 _Should he be patient?_

 _Her life was fleeting and a quarter of, maybe less than a youkai's lifespan. That is if she managed to live through all those sicknesses that humans enjoyed sharing amongst each other and if she managed not to trip over herself, hurting herself accidently in any way. Or dying of other ways, he didn't know or understand how humans were always dying but they just did. He personally could only do so much to prevent her death, he was not the most powerful or skilled youkai. Shifting abilities were rare, yes and useful yet only when you had the intelligence and strength to use them right. He was neither the brightest nor the most powerful._

 _He was born a servant._

 _Nothing special._

 _If he understood this 'heartbreak', would he be able to stop her from spending her life staring blankly at the ceiling? He did not want her to spend her time doing something that clearly did nothing and allowed her to dwell in her misery? Losing someone who you cared for despite the horrible hurtful things they've done to you, was not something he understood. He had never cared for anyone so none had the opportunity to hurt him anyway; losing his position as a servant did not count did it? A position was something – not someone._

 _The human Lord had said that if she continued this way, she'd lose her life._

 _Her unhappiness will swallow her and kill her._

 _That beautiful smile…_

 _Advice from someone wise, it was the one thing he could think of. It would take him a day to get to the old one and another day to return, he was not sure if it was something he should risk. The youkai was aware that those hunters, whom had appeared out of nowhere, were hunting them and would undoubtedly not stop until their greed had been satisfied. Disgusting pigs such as themselves did not have the ability to understand that material things were worthless and would not bring them lasting happiness, especially when they did not have the smarts to use their material possessions correctly. Using greed to bring more greed will grantee them nothing in the end, if the gods existed then their souls would be consisted worthless._

 _As a servant, he had seen numerous humans burn themselves this way. They let their greed take over and they forgot that their happiness had been from their loved ones, not their material possessions._

 _The youkai turned his crimson orbs to the female._

 _Yet she was unhappy._

 _The advice he would receive would bring her beautiful smile back._

 _The hunters could reach her when he was gone, killing her or her unhappiness, this 'heartbreak' would take her first._

…

 _He stood, determination flaring within – he ran._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **To readers who intend on sticking to this story until the end, I apologize for not being grateful enough. Yes, I still wish to know what exactly (specific details) is confusing those who are confused but I shouldn't have forgotten about you guys. I really, sincerely appreciate those readers out there who have decided to try and stay as long as possible. Thank you, also I value those readers who have favored and are following this. Thank you so much guys, I value and appreciate you.**_

 _ **Thank you! Really!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	28. Chapter 27: His Will

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Wake up with determination, go to bed with satisfaction_

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: His Will**

 _Heartbreak…the old tree youkai had given him many definitions; overwhelming stress, distress, misery, anguish, deep sorrow. It meant many things in regard to a sadness that people drown in and was absolutely helpless in regards to escaping it. The tree had told him, very_ _ **very**_ _few people within their world could get away from without the use of help from their loved ones – Kagome needed to be with her pack. The old one had clarified and looked at him with a funny glint in his craved eyes, as if debating on something._

 _He was not sure if the youkai had actually told him, however the elder did tell him that Kagome was not from their world and her pack was in another world. It was explained at the priestess believed that she was from another age in time and that wherever she'd gotten that information, was incorrect. The tree then started muttering about things he did not ever hope to understand, things about different dimensions and a leak between them inside places none would dare go exploring. Stuff that could never,_ _ **should never**_ _be tampered with and ancient magic. None of which he understood._

 _The parts he understood were that getting Kagome back to her pack was impossible. Unless he did some kind of taboo ritual that involved blood and souls, and a lot of it…the sort of actions that could get his own soul damned. Was his desire to see Kagome live worth it? Was her happiness worth his soul?_

 _It did not feel as if he had a choice._

 _He loved her._

 _This life was not worth living without her._

 _But damnation?_

 _Rolling his shoulders, he entered a field behind the Hojo estate and strolled toward it. Slowly, he became aware that the atmosphere was off; everything was rather silent and there wasn't a signal person in sight. Normally, there would be servant working in the field and creatures of the day could be heard. Birds would be chirping within the branches of the nearby trees and a few rodents would be seen weaving between the wheat. Even a beautiful, vermillion fox dancing after its prey yet nothing. The whole scene was off._

 _The youkai paused and watched in puzzlement as a crow flew over his head, landing in the field. He tensed and his instincts had his hair standing on end when he saw more crows fly closer and land. Approaching a group of them, he hissed as a disgusting stench entered his sensitive nose and snarled. A corpse…by the way the dark birds were landing…he tensed suddenly and a crow looked his way, squawking._

 _The birds cried in alarm and flew to the trees – away from the patched blur._

 _Storming into the estate, he was not surprised to find more bodies littering his path and quickly twirled his way around them. His large, triangular ears pressing against his head in rage as he heard their sick laughter and boastful stamping, their smell worse than the order of any corpse. His lips peeled back into a sicking sneer when the faint, muffled sounds of pain and struggle carried down the long polished halls of a human lord. The human lord in question, among them no doubt. Kagome…Kagome too…_

… _Kagome…_

 _A roar shook the estate and a monster tore through the walls._

 _The giant beast crashed into the hunter's celebration, easily chomping a male in half and swiping at another with his front claw. His crimson eyes flashed in blind rage while he dodged an attack and killed the attacker by tearing out his throat, blood pooling on the polished floors. Quickly, a red lake formed as he finished them off one by one – painting the walls various shades of rose. Liquid dripping and splashing as he killed off the last one, his hallow orbs zooming in on the crackling leader._

 _The human stood fearless, teeth still white. "You may have been able to take them down, normal humans without any special abilities. But will you be able to kill a former priest?"_

 _The priest grinned cockily, blueish light gathering in his hands and he assumed a stance. This human had been a widely known priest whom had been often been called warrior genius, always_ _ **– always**_ _killing his prey. No matter the species, be they human or youkai, even god-level youkai had been killed by this priest. A dangerously, blessed mortal twisted by his own power: no, he would not be able. He would not be able to kill, much less harm him. This man was death incarnate._

 _He would not survive._

 _His crimson orbs flickered to the resting Kagome._

 _No, he would not be able to survive._

 _Nonetheless Kagome would._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	29. Chapter 28: Pain

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _Pain is when you're slowly dying on the inside and you're way to weak to speak about it, so you keep silent and suffer alone._

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Pain**

" _Buyo…"_

 _Heaving and blood dripping from his large maw, he turned to find the human Lord. The human's arms were mangled and bent in awkward directions, his cheeks wet with tears. His bland face twisted in agony and terror then he turned to look at something, he followed the direction of his gaze – a freckled face of innocence…splattered red and as his eyes travelled further down he quickly realized why she'd died. An unforgiveable, painful and humiliating way for a woman to go – nothing would ever sooth her spirit._

 _The lord didn't turn to face him. "Her spirit will never go into the light, she will haunt this world until she eventually fades. We will never reunite…take my soul…I know it's the only way to save Kagome. I already let my wife die, I won't my beautiful love…I won't allow Kagome to die."_

 _He felt himself flinch and the priest leered at him._

" _Don't…make me beg…you won't be stealing my soul. I'm giving it to you…" His brown eyes finally locked with his, pleading. "…use my soul."_

 _The priest smiled, chuckling. "You were damned the day you were born…we both know, I'll kill you and then I'll take that little treasure there. I was going to sell her but she's thee Kagome, miko of the Shikon no Tama. Imagine how powerful_ _ **our**_ _children will be."_

 _Spinning on his hind legs, he quickly shifted back and tore off the lord's head. Dodging the priest's attempts at purifying him and kicking him into a wall; he dipped his hand into a pool of blood and drew a perfect circle, adding a forbidden rune within. Hurriedly while the priest gathered himself, he placed the lord's head in the centre and watched in amazement as his setup vanished, leaving a dark hole in its place._

 _The dark hole seemed bottomless, never ending._

 _It was unsettling._

 _The priest gasped at the sight, after gathering himself and stared at him in horror. His fame began shaking, his knees knocking on each other and clutched at his chest. He shrieked fearfully at him. "You have damned yourself – you will never be the same! You fool!"_

 _With another fearful look, he aimed at him and a blast of reiki hit him full force. He grunted in pain as he fell to his knees and ignored everything in favour of Kagome. Crawling on all fours and being hit repeatedly by purifying energy, he embraced her. He buried his head in her neck to suffocate the smell of his burning flesh and carefully dragged her to the hole, hearing the priest shriek again. Panicked, the human raced at him and forgetting to keep his distance in fear of his own survival._

 _However, it was too late._

 _Kissing her forehead and gifting her last of his energy, she fell into the darkness._

 _Shrieking again, the priest flew to the edge of the hole and gasped as the hole closed. He clawed pathetically at where the hole had been, now clean of the lord's head and any blood. Even the polished wood was gone, leaving behind a patch of lush grass and a signal daisy. The human only upturned earth in his desperation and he suddenly felt heavy, his heart empty. An ache of longing and emptiness swallowed him whole, drowning him. It hurt…_ _ **it hurt a lot.**_

 _ **Pain.**_

 _ **It hurt.**_

 _He looked at the grovelling human, whom was now slamming the earth with angry fists. If this human had not come after them and hunted Kagome,_ _ **his Kagome**_ _then he would not be feeling this way. Kagome would be in his arms and she would not have fallen to the heartbreak of losing this 'Inuyasha'. He understood quiet well that if this priest had not even opened his mouth, much less even appeared…he and Kagome would still be wandering. Yes, they had not had a destination in mind yet they had been together. Everything had been fine._

 _Everything had been fine._

 _The priest turned to him, sneering and hands glowing. "This is your fault!"_

 _ **Everything had been fine.**_

 _ **He had Kagome.**_

 _Purifying energy hit him again, surrounding his body and encircling him. It burnt at the rest of his skin, the foul stench making it hard to breathe…however he felt nothing. Nothing, nothing but RAGE! Snarling and baring his teeth, he hissed at the human. Leaping forward, he caught the priest by his throat and held fast. Not once did he relent, his skin turned to charcoal and he found himself thoroughly enjoying the human gurgles. He chuckled when his face changed from purple to blue, his weak hands trying to rip off the youkai's grip. The human kicked and struggled, unable to produce any energy…unable to stay awake; falling into a deep, endless sleep._

 _He dropped the corpse carelessly, spitting on it._

 _ **And he will have her again.**_

 _ **She belonged to him.**_

 _He stumbled from the dead Hojo estate, bleeding beneath his charcoal skin and leaving a trail to follow. He stared at the forest line and started toward it, ignoring the crowing birds. Pretending not to notice the cowering children watching him, shielded by their nanny and began his search._

 _ **She was his.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	30. Chapter 29: Stolen

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (They are demons of which are often** **associated with possessiveness, darkness and** **behaviors** **that our society find to be wrong. W** **omen were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 _People will steal anything. Sometimes they don't even know they're stealing._

 _Unknown_

* * *

 **Immortal Icicle**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Stolen**

Blinking slowly, the first thing she saw was her mate. He slept peacefully on his side with a strong grip on her waist, wrapped completely around her and his other arm was placed as a pillow under her head, his hand clutching tightly at her shoulder. His hand was large around her shoulder, covering the whole of it yet it didn't alarm her nor did she have any complaints about his warmth soaking through her kimono. H was a blanket at the moment, his lower body pressed against hers and legs heavily entwined with hers. His need to reproduce also pressed heatedly against her.

It wasn't the first time.

She didn't feel anything.

He wouldn't act on his desires.

The daiyoukai hadn't given her an explanation at his refusal to mate with her, she knew that he found her body acceptable from the way his liquid gaze would linger on her and shine with desire. Even with all the ugly marks on her skin and it wasn't because he didn't wish for any pups. She had woken up many times to find his hands rubbing at her belly, muttering in his language and nuzzling her navel. It also wasn't because he didn't feel anything for her – _well, Kagome._

From her memories and his behaviour, she was aware he felt something for her; a _deep_ feeling of love.

The male would thoroughly groom her each morning, washing her body gently without expecting anything in return and dry her carefully afterwards; paying more attention to her than himself. He'd then take the expensive, beautiful comb he'd gotten her and enjoy combing her dark locks for a few long moments. Many times after preening her, he would just draw her into his lap and cuddle her firmly and often they'd spend the day just sitting there despite his restlessness. He seemed to have a thing about her eating, watching her predatorily and becoming forceful when she didn't consume 'enough'. There had been a time where he had held her jaw and shoved food into her mouth then covered her mouth with his hand until she swallowed.

The inu obviously took his responsibilities as a mate very, _very_ seriously.

Too bad she wasn't Kagome.

Kagome…she enjoyed going outside and exploring, discovering new things with each adventure; be they big or small. She was the type to stop and smell every single flower she saw, ignoring how it bothered anybody else. Children and damaged beings (youkai, human or otherwise) were powerful magnets to her bleeding and ever too soft of a heart, too compassionate for her own good yet a fiery temper. Her impulsiveness and strong temper had helped her moved mountains, also getting her into trouble a lot. The girl lacked the ability on how _not_ to take things personally and never once considered how any of her actions would have consequences. A good example, had been that half-breed inu.

He was dead now because of Kagome.

Those hunters had tracked them because of her, hateful towards her for helping youkai and having a deep friendship with a hybrid. Somehow they had tracked them down and murdered the inu after he had smartly, for once, abandoned her. She hadn't known the reason as to why he had left her in that cave, the cave by that river however it had been a clever move. He hadn't deserved all the trouble she brought forth, he was much too good for her and she hadn't deserved any of his kindness. Not one bit.

She'd gotten him killed after all.

Well, Kagome had.

She wasn't Kagome, not anymore.

She didn't dare opening her mouth and speaking, in fear of them discovering she wasn't Kagome. She didn't want them to find out that she felt nothing, _**nothing**_ for any of them and that her mate would find out she forced a bond out of her need to live. Not because she cared for him or wanted his litter – survival. He was only a means to an end, that she was just using him. She had basically forced herself on him just so _**he**_ couldn't and wouldn't have her. So that she wouldn't – would never – be _**his.**_

Kagome didn't use others…

Then again, she wasn't Kagome.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews, confusion towards the plot like where's Inuyasha (he's coming), the timeline and why there's no questions will be cleared eventually. I don't want to rush anything but your reviews have really helped, although i have left hints towards a few things. If this is how you're not supposed write stories like this by not rushing and not revealing everything all at once - i am. My story here isn't the best or the clearest however I'm doing my best and as time goes on, my writing abilities will improve slowly. I'm clearly better at short stories but if I don't even try at longer stories, I won't get anywhere. Thank you for your comments.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	31. Letter To My Wonderful Readers

**Immortal Love**

 _...coming soon._

Since I'm rewriting the entire story, it's been renamed and it's going to be posted as a new story (separate from this one). I'll leave this one here like this because of I have proof this is my story and I wrote it first. Also, if anyone wants to compare it'll be here. Thank you to those who haven't given up or lost patience, thank you again. Don't lose hope, I haven't abandoned this story. I'm still sorting everything out and once the plot is completely fixed, I'll start posting this story - the rewritten version. While you're waiting I have other stories to read under my profile that I've written or check out my favorite stories, if those aren't to your liking there's plenty of Kagome x Sesshoumaru stories on this site. Thank you again guys.


End file.
